


fu*k my leader-AllK 车

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Randomness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan





	fu*k my leader-AllK 车

烤炉守门人 下午2:49  
这明明是kq车，明明是薰总去看skk演出看到京京对别人发骚就吃醋了，中途离场，回去把他五花大绑各种玩鬼畜play的剧情

朵丽斯小护士 下午2:53  
没有细节咩

朵丽斯小护士 下午2:53  
怎么捆

朵丽斯小护士 下午2:53  
怎么鬼畜

朵丽斯小护士 下午2:53  
怎么玩

烤炉守门人 下午2:53  
她前面不透露了么M字开脚吊

烤炉守门人 下午2:54  
下和按摩棒play

烤炉守门人 下午2:54  
我们并没有讨论很细节，因为我还没展开她就催文了（

京京守门人 下午2:55  
我没有好么2333

hallochecky 下午3:56  
skk那时候明明是散场后根babe XXOO来着(x

hallochecky 下午3:57  
难道是回家后跟薰总又大战一场

hallochecky 下午3:58  
把喝醉暴走的薰薰绑在床头

烤炉守门人 下午4:23  
不是，是回去被薰五花大绑

烤炉守门人 下午4:23  
然后花式啪啪啪

烤炉守门人 下午4:24  
我们可以先这个文的前篇和后篇【喂！】

hallochecky 下午5:07  
我觉得是回去后薰告诉了toshiya,然后京被toshiya这样那样比较符合大家的审美

hallochecky 下午5:08  
然后京跟die桑抱怨, die就把多事的薰好好修理了一顿

hallochecky 下午5:09  
皆大欢喜(并不

京京守门人 下午5:09  
TOSHIYA修理京京！

hallochecky 下午5:15  
或者其实是薰看到半场受不了,直接call die出来约炮了(x

京京守门人 下午5:16

惹！  
京京守门人 下午5:16  
京说我也想要薰尼桑爱我

hallochecky 下午5:18  
然后跟薰撒娇

hallochecky 下午5:19  
薰薰半场就跑去酒店开好房洗好等着他回来

hallochecky 下午5:19  
京把穿着浴袍歪在床上看电视的薰压在身下

hallochecky 下午5:20  
黑漆漆的眼睛直看到薰眼底

hallochecky 下午5:20  
问: kaoru尼桑我可以让你舒服, 可以上你吗?

hallochecky 下午5:21  
薰:当然.不然我半路回来洗好是要干嘛.

京京守门人 下午5:21  
一翻身吧京压在身下

hallochecky 下午5:21  
已经迫不及待的花穴直接吞下京发硬的性器

hallochecky 下午5:22  
(比手快的时候到了

京京守门人 下午5:22  
也行

京京守门人 下午5:22  
京京！干他！

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:23  
哈哈哈

京京守门人 下午5:23  
【一个不拘泥于攻受的我

hallochecky 下午5:25  
你真好说话

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:25  
呆哥突然杀进房间

hallochecky 下午5:26  
(一个爱唱反调的我

hallochecky 下午5:26  
薰对die说你要排队了

hallochecky 下午5:27  
toshiya跟在die后面进来,顺手反锁上门

hallochecky 下午5:27  
toshiya举起手机短信说, 我有预约的

京京守门人 下午5:29  
什么？

京京守门人 下午5:29  
DIE来干嘛？

京京守门人 下午5:29  
来被京京上？

hallochecky 下午5:29  
Die: 啊我以为Shinya也在所以才来的, 不好意思打扰了

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:30  
哈哈哈

hallochecky 下午5:31  
门外有人拍门

hallochecky 下午5:31  
S: 放我进去!

hallochecky 下午5:31  
好了人齐了可以开始练团了(x

京京守门人 下午5:31  
裤子都脱了！只是排练！

京京守门人 下午5:31  
用丁丁打鼓弹琴唱歌么！！

hallochecky 下午5:32  
大家一起练练干薰总吧

hallochecky 下午5:33  
薰(被顶到说不清话): 等等.....京, 我们说好的不是这样的

京京守门人 下午5:34  
京：没有说好！大家上！

hallochecky 下午5:37  
toshiya快手快脚地撕开薰的浴袍,送上自己的唇舌

hallochecky 下午5:39  
Die掂起薰留着可爱胡子的下巴, 深深吻下去....两人口腔的津液流出来濡湿了小胡子

hallochecky 下午5:39  
die:都跟你说了胡子剃掉比较好

hallochecky 下午5:40  
Shinya找好了角度正准备自拍留念一张^^

hallochecky 下午5:41  
(他对这种老男人大概不感兴趣吧

烤炉守门人 下午5:41  
不是让我开KQ车么

烤炉守门人 下午5:41  
一会儿K又变成受了

烤炉守门人 下午5:41  
编剧说我罢工不干了！

hallochecky 下午5:42  
这是另外一辆车, 你别介意

hallochecky 下午5:42  
编剧继续编你的正剧2333

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:43  
心夜自拍

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:43  
背景是被其他门把填满的薰总

烤炉守门人 下午5:43  
心夜你大老远冲进来就为了拿他们当背景自拍？

hallochecky 下午5:44  
S:没有地方可以下手啊...

hallochecky 下午5:44  
京:这里还有空位快来

烤炉守门人 下午5:44  
前面啊

烤炉守门人 下午5:44  
薰总是带把的好吗

hallochecky 下午5:45  
薰:等[貼圖][貼圖]等等！！一根就够了不要两根一起进来！！！

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:45  
啊～都说不要一起了！

hallochecky 下午5:45  
S：队长你说什么我没听清？（硬挤进去

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:46  
抬起薰总下巴 前置摄像头自拍

hallochecky 下午5:46  
薰总前面toshiya已经在照顾了

hallochecky 下午5:48  
S还体贴的问薰要不要给他多拍几张好po在the the day的blog里面

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:48  
那麻烦退出来一下拍完再继续

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:48  
讲不出话来的薰摇头

hallochecky 下午5:48  
薰:(咬牙切齿)不!用!了!

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:48  
s:不说话就默认好了

hallochecky 下午5:49  
S: 那我拍个视频po在Shinya Channel吧~

hallochecky 下午5:49  
哈哈哈哈哈哈

hallochecky 下午5:49  
好期待过几天更新(x

hallochecky 下午5:50  
当晚大家纷纷在dairy 发表感谢

hallochecky 下午5:51  
京: 感谢招待fufufu

hallochecky 下午5:52  
Toshiya:(一张莫名其妙的天花板照片)经过了多年band磨合,果然队长的带领和团队的默契很重要呢.

hallochecky 下午5:53  
Die:(一盘room service的炒面) 运动大消耗之后最重要的是补充能量!今天也要加油哟,是吧薰君~

朵丽斯小护士 下午5:58  
酣畅

hallochecky 下午6:01  
S可能po了一张跟高潮的薰总合照的ins

hallochecky 下午6:02  
但被经理人拿猴子威胁删掉了

烤炉守门人 下午6:03  
哈哈哈哈哈哈

hallochecky 下午6:04  
然而经理人没有他推特的账号密码,S还是po在加密的ins了

hallochecky 下午6:05  
附言我跟队长大人的关系也很好~

hallochecky 下午6:05  
大家纷纷点赞

烤炉守门人 下午6:06  
此刻老槐树的心情

烤炉守门人 下午6:06  
快把这个整理好

hallochecky 下午6:08  
薰总第一次有了想解散direngrey的想法

hallochecky 下午6:08  
见多识广的Die桑听说了,开解他:就算解散了我们还是可以过去找你玩(艹)啊

hallochecky 下午6:09  
于是又不解散了. Die桑真的是优秀的说服家呢.

朵丽斯小护士 下午6:09  
哈哈哈

hallochecky 下午6:10  
京在群组跟大家约时间: 下一次是什么时候?

hallochecky 下午6:10  
群主薰直接解散了群组:不会再有下次了!

hallochecky 下午6:52  
这大概是我的队长我来艹系列

京京守门人 下午7:07  
我的队长我来服务

hallochecky 下午7:08  
my leader and lover

hallochecky 下午7:09  
每天来开一次all leader吧

hallochecky 下午7:09  
的确感觉身心舒畅呢


End file.
